


Cherry-Flavored Kisses

by bluexheart



Category: Decoding Desire (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexheart/pseuds/bluexheart
Relationships: Kanade Akutagawa/Akari Fujita, Kanade Akutagawa/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cherry-Flavored Kisses

I wake up early in the morning, the sky still pitch black. I look at Kanade’s sleeping face and think of my excitement for the day to come.

We will be spending our time at home, but a few days ago Kanade and I decided that we wanted to make today special.

(I’m so excited, but it is still too early to be up. I’ll need energy for today’s activities.)

I kiss his cheek and cuddle into his strong, warm body that I love so much and slowly drift back to sleep.

I wake up again, to our ringing alarm.

Kanade walks in. He is holding two plates of food – scrambled eggs and bacon.

Kanade: “Good morning, Akari.”

Akari: “Mmm… Good morning, Kanade.”

Akari: “Thank you for making breakfast.”

Kanade: “We’re making cherry pie later, so I wanted to treat you to something, too, even though it isn’t much.”

He gives me a sheepish smile.

(How cute…)

Akari: “I love cherry pie, too, you know. It feels so special to our relationship. And it just tastes good.”

After breakfast—

Akari: “It’s time to start baking!”

Kanade: “This is going to be good, but first… Can I have a kiss?”

Akari: “Of course.”

We lean in to give each other a quick kiss.

Kanade: “That’s good. Can’t wait to see how they taste later after we eat.”

I blush at his sweet words. He can be so smooth sometimes… How does he do it?

I take out the pan and he takes out the ingredients.

Now we start making our special dessert.

Later—

We are sitting cuddled on the couch, watching a movie.

Well… the credits are rolling now. I guess I was paying more attention to him than the movie.

Kanade: “Has it cooled now?”

Akari: “Let’s go check.”

Not wanting to stop touching, we hold hands as we enter the kitchen together.

He strokes my hand with his thumb, sending butterflies to my stomach.

We find that it has in fact cooled.

Akari: “It’s time to eat!”

Kanade: “I’ll fix some sandwiches to go with it.”

Akari: “Thank you!”

We sit down at the table together.

We speed through eating our sandwiches – perhaps too quickly – so we can move on to eating the sweet dessert we made with each other.

After finishing our sandwiches, I cut a slice of pie for each of us.

We take a bite out of our pieces at the same time.

Both: “It’s good!”

Kanade: “We work well together, Akari.”

Akari: “I agree. I love you, Kanade.”

He grabs my hand from across the table and kisses it.

Kanade: “I love you, too.”

(He is acting so sweet and sexy today! Is he trying to put me in the mood? Or am I just in the mood to begin with?)

After finishing our cherry pie, we headed back to the living room.

Kanade: “Did you know you have cherry on your lips?”

I feel my cheeks grow hot and blush.

(That’s embarrassing…)

As I reach up to wipe my mouth, he takes my hand and pulls it away…

Kanade: “I want to taste.”

(My face must be so red by now. He must be in the mood today…)

He brings his lips to mine and we share cherry-flavored kisses…


End file.
